


Ada and Hecate's seaside adventure

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial





	Ada and Hecate's seaside adventure

Hecate and Ada were both in a dire need of a holiday, it had been an extremely stressful end to the summer term, with the interference from Ursula Hallow trying to get Ada sacked and the inspection from the magical council, with the terrifying Miss Doomstone “The Destroyer”, that was enough to put Hecate, (who normally loved the idea of a strict hand of discipline and order within the school) right on edge, but thanks to a few of the girls, managed to survive the terrifying ordeal. Luckily Ada managed to find a last minute seaside holiday that she and Hecate could enjoy; it was a simple caravan holiday, without having to do any set up or organisation, just what they both needed.

Hecate had demanded that they fly to the holiday park as she wanted to save some time and money, Ada only agreed as she wanted to keep her wife sweet so that they could enjoy the holiday more and not argue before they had even left. It had been agreed that Miss Drill was to be left in charge while they were away, as both Ada and Hecate both knew that Dimity was an excellent leader and was great at looking after the girls.

The sun was burning brightly in the sky as they arrived, they landed just outside of the park entrance, both of them had made sure that they had used a concealment spell so that nobody had seen them on their brooms, the last piece of stress that they would have wanted was a witch hunt. Hecate landed first and cast away her broom to hide from prying eyes; Ada landed a moment later and did the same to her broom. So Ada and Hecate could be inconspicuous, they both dressed as “normal” as possible, Ada had a lovely flowery dress that flowed in the wind, it was short sleeved and covered her chest to just below the bottom of her neck, along with the beautiful pendant that Hecate had bought for her on their honeymoon and a pair of flowery sandals to match the dress she was wearing, Ada had waited such a long time to wear the dress and felt as it was a holiday it would be an appropriate time to wear it. Hecate on the other was not so pleased with her summer look, Ada had given her one of the most flowery and colourful outfits Hecate had ever worn; it was a pink with rainbow flowers dress, with no sleeves and the dress was just below the knee and to add insult to injury, a pair of the brightest pair of pink sandals to match the dress and the special locket that Ada had bought as a honeymoon present which has inscribed on it “forever in my heart” and a picture of them as their wedding on the inside, this was definitely Hecate’s usual attire, especially as Hecate had a strong disliking of colour. However the one bit that Hecate did quite like was being able to allow her long brown curls to fall down to her skinny waist and flow delicately in the breeze.

“Right then Hecate, lets go and grab the keys and unpack so that we can see the sand and sea and have a lovely afternoon walk, I checked the map and we can walk along the sea front to the next town, it’s only about an hour away but should be a nice walk” smiled Ada, the thought of her and Hecate going on a long beach stroll sounded so romantic.

“Alright Ada, as long as we can have a bit of a sit down first, as it was such a long flight, plus I will need to make sure that I packed the right clothes as well,” Hecate started quite cheerful but a soon as she mentioned the clothes, she cast a dark look because she wasn’t happy as she didn’t have her favourite long sleeved, long black dress with her. Ada could read the signs that Hecate was portraying and decided not to respond to that comment, she simply smiled as if to say that she understood and continued to walk towards the main office to the main office to collect the keys. As they walked, Hecate was amazed by the surroundings in the park, the many rows of white boxes, the tiny swimming pool and the clubhouse with a sign outside that said ‘DISCO 7pm Get your funk on’, “I really hope Ada doesn’t want to go there, I think I will die of embarrassment,” Hecate thought to herself, after seeing Ada on the dance floor at their wedding, Hecate could never live that moment down.

They popped into the main office, picked up the keys and continued walking towards the caravan. “So the chap said that ours is near the back of the park and would be near a steep bank that we can use to get to the beach for our lovely walk” mentioned Ada.

Hecate was silently relieved, it meant that she could get some peace and quite, that way she would be able to relax and watch the stars with Ada, holding hands and discussing random things with Ada because it meant so much to Hecate just to be able to spend some quality time with her wife. The thought of this made her relax a bit, suddenly the disliking for the clothes she was wearing, dissolved away, just like chalk on a pavement after it rains; everything felt a lot better and Hecate gave a little smile, stopped walking and grabbed Ada’s hand, which made Ada stop and turn around, Hecate pulled Ada into her and gave her a peck on the lips. “I am so sorry for being grumpy earlier, particularly about the clothes you have chosen. I know that you are trying to help and be thoughtful, it’s just with not having been on holiday before it is a bit overwhelming for me, will you forgive me?” Grovelled Hecate.

“What is there to forgive Hecate, I love that you have come on holiday, I was super pleased when you said that you would as I knew that we could spend quality time together away from the academy and teaching, now how about I make us a lovely cup of tea when we get in the caravan?” replied Ada.

“That would be lovely,” smiled Hecate.

They both hugged each other and continued hand in hand until they reached the caravan, Ada unlocked the door and they stepped in, they entered into the kitchen and both stood in complete awe, the caravan was lovely and felt extremely cosy, just like home.

“This is wonderful Ada, I think I am really going to enjoy this holiday,” said Hecate in sheer amazement.

“Excellent, well let me get the tea on, if you could unpack.”

Hecate nodded and smiled, she waved her hands and made the luggage disappear and stepped over to the table in the corner and took a seat while Ada brewed the tea. Ada placed the cups of tea down on the table and took a seat next to Hecate and both began to sip their tea and it wasn’t long before they finished it. “I am ready for our walk, shall we see if we can find something to eat as well along the way?” asked Ada.

“Alright, that sounds like a good plan,” responded Hecate.

They both stood up and left the caravan, Ada locked the door and placed her hand into Hecate’s and began their evening stroll, they made it to the top of the bank and had a quick look at the surrounding scenery, soon enough they spotted the sea and started to walk in the right direction, it was only a short walk to the end and there was a road that lead down to the beach. Along the road there were other caravan sites, an arcade and a chip shop in the shadow of an even steeper bank. Ada decided to stop off at the chip shop so that they could have a quick bit of dinner; she ordered them a small fish each and a portion of chips to share as well. “Ada will you get me some gravy please?” Hecate enquired, Ada was a little shocked by this as Hecate never normally has sauces or condiments with her food, she would usually have her meals quite plain. 

“Of course I will, just a bit surprised that you would want some flavour on your dinner,” grinned Ada.

“Well I though I might live a little as the girls would say,” giggled Hecate.

Ada bought a tub of gravy for Hecate and they both began to tuck into their dinner, enjoying each mouthful, while watching the world go past. Both finished and placed their rubbish in the bin. They then began to walk towards the steep slope that lead them to the beach. Hecate began to tingle with excitement, she had never been on a beach before, she had only ever seen photos of them so could only imagine what they were like, now she could experience sand and sea for the first time ever. As they neared the top of the slope the sea started to come into view, Hecate became amazed by the sea’s beauty, it was as if each ripple in the water glistened like broken glass left in the sun. Now at the top of the slope the whole beach came into view. It was like a never ending ribbon around the coast. “Come on Hecate, lets go and have a paddle and then we can walk along the beach,” suggested Ada.

Hecate gave a little nervous smile as she wasn’t used to open water; she didn’t like swimming and avoided it like the plague. “Don’t worry Hecate, we will only be going in up to our ankles no deeper, besides I will hold onto you so you feel a little more comfortable,” reassured Ada. 

This made Hecate feel more comfortable, knowing that Ada was there to support her. 

“Thank you Ada, I feel a bit more confident now, you do know how to make me feel better,” smiled Hecate, where she turned to Ada and gave her a quick kiss and a big hug.

They walked towards the sea, each step had a crunch to it from all of the washed up seashells, as soon as they got a couple of metres from the sea there was soft wet sand. Both Ada and Hecate took off their sandals and began to tiptoe into the refreshing water, while holding onto their sandals. “Geeze Ada, you could have warned me that the sea is so cold,” Gasped Hecate.

“Well if I told you that it would have taken all the fun out of it,” explained Ada.

They paddled for another ten minutes, after that Hecate began to complaint that her feet were freezing, so Ada decided that it was time to come out and they continued walking along the sand, still hand in hand, chatting about various things redecorating the house, plans for the academy next term and Hecate’s personal favourite, Ada’s up and coming birthday. Hecate had planned to have a high afternoon tea at a special location, but was playing it cool so that Ada didn’t suspect anything, a known fact about Hecate, her poker face was brilliant, no one could ever tell if she was being truthful or not. 

“Hecate, I would love to take a photo of us two, while we are on the beach, I know you are not a fan of having it taken, but I would love to have a photo of us on my desk that I can look at when things are difficult and remember what a lovely holiday it was with the most gorgeous lady in my life,” Ada asked, she had a slight look of sadness in her face.

Hecate turned towards Ada, placed her hands on her face and said with tears in her eyes “Ada, you know I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy. For what has happened over the past few weeks, you deserve all the happiness you can get. I would be more than happy to do photo with you, with one condition, I would love a copy as well that I can have on my desk which shows the fantastic holiday we had, it will be something I can look at as a beautiful memory.”

Ada placed her arms around Hecate’s waist, looked up at her wife and placed her head onto Hecate’s chest, Hecate instead put her arms around Ada’s upper back and placed one hand onto the back of Ada’s head and started to stroke her hair as if to say it’s alright I am here for you. After a few moments they let go of each other, Ada pulled a camera out of her bag, ready for the picture of happiness. Both shuffled into position, Ada waved her hand to get the camera to hover into position and took the picture. Ada grabbed the camera and turned it over to look at the picture. Ada and Hecate nodded, knowing the picture was perfect. They continued down the beach, the distant town now looked so close. Just before they reached it, Hecate decided to draw in the sand “Hecate & Ada forever xxxxxxxx” in a heart with an arrow poking through it. Ada got a picture of Hecate sitting next to it. They continued onwards, they passed the funfair and the aquarium.

“Hecate, shall we watch the sunset on the green as it’s a lovely evening?” asked Ada.

“Yes I would love that,” replied Hecate.

They wandered over to the green just beyond the pier arcade and sat down in full view of the setting sun over the still water, Ada lent onto Hecate, which made Hecate smile and give Ada a kiss on the top of her head. The sky went a beautiful red as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. Hecate knew that the night would arrive and the sun would be gone, but her happiness wouldn’t disappear. She was having the time of her life and was making the most of it with her wonderful wife. Both laid down on the grass and stared at the inky blue sky, “Hecate you are like the stars, you may not always be visible but I know you always be there for me and I will be there for you,” murmured Ada. 

This made Hecate cuddle up to Ada even closer, they decided to enjoy the rest of the evening under the stars, knowing that they were going to enjoy not just the holiday but the rest of their lives together.


End file.
